


Speaking in Bodies

by astoryandasong



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Top Aaron, cabin porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astoryandasong/pseuds/astoryandasong
Summary: Cabin sex and feelings.





	

It’s late and it got dark ages ago, around the time his eyes started to hurt. Around the time Robert had shown up with his tea. On nights where Aaron stayed late at the yard Robert usually made sure Liv had her tea and was firmly under the eye of Diane or Chas while she did her homework before heading up with food. He sometimes brings his laptop or a book and sits quietly while Aaron finishes up.  
He hates doing paperwork at home. Their house is for family time and if he has work to do he does it in the cabin. It only happens every so often so he tries not to mind too much.  
They’re eating around his desk, sharing Marlon’s rightly famous cottage pie. Robert seems happy to sit in companionable silence, the light from the over heads catching Aaron’s eye as it lights on the metal of his engagement ring. Robert had chosen just right, for endurance and toughness as well as ornament.  
He’d found himself smiling, feeling smug.   
“You look pleased.”   
“I am.”   
If he was any better with words, he would say that he thinks Robert is the best looking man he’s ever seen. That there’s a part of him that thrills to know the lengths that Robert is willing to go for him. Robert will tear anyone who tries to hurt him to shreds. He'd believed that Robert would have Gordon killed, because he knew deep down that Robert would kill for him. He shouldn't find that comforting, but he does.  
“Do you remember the last time in here together?” He says, watching the slow flush that travels up Robert’s neck. He can always tell when he’s turning Robert on, the redness on his neck. When he's naked it goes all the way down his chest. There's something to vulnerable about it.  
“You mean when you practically tore my shirt off?”  
Aaron rolls his eyes. It’s not far off though. Even when he was angry with Robert he felt the pull of his body.  
“To be fair it had been a while.”  
“I couldn't sit down without feeling it for a week.”  
“Good, that was the point.”  
“Possessive, are we?”  
He is, he knows. Possessive of Robert's love, his time, his company. He's more comfortable now, but on that day in the cabin he'd wanted Robert to remember him every time he moved. When he was sitting with anyone else, when he drove, when he slept.  
He shrugs.  
Robert stands, coming around the desk. His jacket was abandoned already over the chair, his shirtsleeves rolled up to his elbows.  
It isn't fair really, he doesn't work out or anything. But his arms are solid, his hands large and callused, even after being away from farm work for years.  
He drapes himself over Aaron, bracketing his thighs with those long legs.  
“It's okay if you are. I like it, when it's you.”  
Aaron pulls on his tie, bringing his mouth down to kiss. They have their own language of kisses. Angry ones, sad ones. Get the fuck upstairs and shag me rotten kisses.  
This one is soft at first, like when they wake up in the mornings and Robert is at his most pliant and sleepy. Aaron loves that he's the only one who gets to see it.  
Robert gives a little whine and settles himself more into Aaron's lap.  
It gets wilder then, harder. They kiss like that for what seems like an age, time stretching out honeyed golden slow.  
They do so much more of this now. Sometimes it doesn't end in sex, it doesn't have to now. Their time isn't limited to stolen snatches. He likes to leave marks on Robert- his throat, his belly. He has one now, Aaron knows. Just in the crease where his thigh meets groin. He has one himself, hidden underneath his t-shirt.  
“Will you fuck me Aaron?” Robert says between kisses. Little gasping gulps of air. They're both hard, Aaron palms him a little roughly through his suit trousers.  
“Yeah. Yeah.” He smiles against Robert's mouth.  
“Do you still keep stuff here?”  
Aaron produces the lube from the bottom desk drawer out Adam's sight. He doesn't have condoms any more- they got tested.  
He doesn't have to ask Robert, he's already up and unbuckling his belt, scrabbling to push his trousers down.  
Robert turns and spreads his legs, planting his hands on Aaron's desk. He's breathing heavily, squirming. He gets like this when he's so turned on.  
Aaron takes his time undoing his jeans, taking his dick out. He's been leaking precome pretty heavily and is slick in his own hand.  
“Aaron, please.”  
“Please what?” He teases, coating his fingers and starting to open Robert up. He loves to watch him come apart. Robert Sugden, smug fucker, so put together, whining under him.  
“Fuck me.”  
So he does, pressing in slowly. He doesn't often do this- most of the time he prefers to be where Robert is. It's so, so good when he does.  
In the quiet of the cabin every sound is amplified. The slap of skin on skin, Robert's whines and his own punched out grunts.  
He can feel his own orgasm coming close.  
“Touch yourself,” he says. “Come for me.”  
Robert does, moaning Aaron's name as he fists himself. Coming all over his own hand and splattering the desk.  
He lets himself come then, grasping Robert's hips, spending himself as deeply as he can.  
The sound of a car engine knocks them out of any post coital glow and the door opens just as Robert's doing his belt back up.  
“Oh my god.” Andy says. “You have a whole house now! I've even been there!”  
“I wasn't expecting you back.” He says. Robert is just trying not to laugh, as he has zero shame.  
Andy's eyes fall horrified on the come on the desk.  
“I'm going to go outside, count to a hundred, and when I am done that will be gone. We will forget I ever saw it.”  
He turns on his heels and shuts the cabin door.

As they straighten out the desk and clean it, Aaron's already wondering if Robert will return the favour when they get home.


End file.
